1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computing devices such as servers and, more particularly, to the electrical connection of printed circuit boards of a server with a backplane of the server.
2. Relevant Background
As generally referred to in the art, a server is a computing device that is configured to perform operations for one or more other computing devices connected over a network. For an entity that requires computing infrastructure for handling relatively large amounts of network data, it is desirable to use servers that are designed to promote organizational/space efficiency and operational performance. In this regard, some servers are designed to be arranged in a rack (e.g., cabinet), where the rack may house numerous servers that are slidably received into respective bays of the rack via pairs of rail members.
One type of server includes an enclosure (e.g., housing) having a number of bays or sockets for slidably receiving a number of modules (e.g., blades, field replaceable units (FRUs), etc.). For instance, each module may generally include a chassis (e.g., tray) containing a printed circuit board (“PCB,” e.g., daughtercard) that includes any appropriate arrangement of processors, memory, storage, network connections, and the like. One or more connectors (e.g., daughtercard connectors) that are electrically connected to the PCB of each module may be configured to electrically interface (e.g., mate) with one or more corresponding connectors of a backplane (e.g., or midplane) of the server enclosure as the module is inserted into a socket of the chassis. The backplane (e.g., which may include or be associated with any appropriate system controller or manager) may provide non-core computing services to installed modules such as power, cooling, interconnects, management, and the like.